Highschool's troublesome
by YanKinka
Summary: New highschool...the famous...the anti-famous...genius...jerk...Deidara have to deal with all of it...
1. Chapter 1

"Midori ! Get out of bed right now before our first day at new school late! Un!"

Midori blink of an eye opening, before aiming again with sleepiness, she rolled to one side, tightly roll the blanket and ignoring the screams of her brother downstairs. She wanted to sleep, and now she was going to sleep, yeah, no one can stop her now, nobody, not anybody, except her brother kicked out the door and pulled her down the stairs. Yeah, he did.

"Dei nii san….no…..I want to sleep ..." she mumbled, trying to escape from the hands are clenched her sleep collar and dragged her through the hallway, "nii san ! ... I want sleeeeppppppppp

"No Midori!" Deidara gnashing of teeth, stopped in front of the stairs and think a little bit that he should threw his lovely sister down or not, "Today is the first day we go to a new school, I will not leave we delay, un! Now get up! Or I'll throw you down the stairs! Un! "

"... I want to sleep ... aghhh ... nii sannnnnnnnnnn ..."

"Midori! I have 3s, un, 1"

"mph…noooooooo ..."

"2, un, Midori, stop acting like a child, you are in grade 3 now!"

"... noooooo…I want to sleeppppppppppp ..."

"3, un, this is your choose!", And he grabbed the back of her neck and lifted off the ground.

"Gahhhhhh ! Dei nii chan ! Drop me down! I getting up now !"

And so, Deidara please drop her off before she muttered a curse under his breath and walked down the stairs, rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

Deidara brushed his hair a little and shook his head, he love his sister, actually, she was always there for him since his parents died, and he was relying on his prop. They protect each other from the devil's design flood every attempt to usurp their parents' legacy to leave them, they live for each other, grew up together. Deidara have no reason to not love her with all his breath. But to deal with all her habit, which is a big trouble and he hates such times.

Deidara is ranked forks on the table when he heard the bathroom door open and release one Midori slipped into a chair in the dining room after 5 minutes. She wore uniforms with white shirt and black skirt blue red border, fake vest jacket with black color with a red border buttons, tie worn loosely around his neck, and has not been tied her blonde hair tousled not been brushed. Deidara smiled a little sleepy in the form of girls, they have the same blond hair.

Deidara long blonde hair, a half column with the string of hair that gave him Midori birthday last year, his long bangs, and obscured half his face, covering his left eye was damaged in the accident robbed lost his parents. His hair was always straight silky, and is in place it should. Other than him, blonde hair Midori not very long, but soft cotton flannel, her hair always obediently lying slanted side, hugging her face and kept with 2 red clamp. Her hair is always a mess, and she would not care about it much until Deidara remind and she use her hand and brushed it down, it's going straight for 15 minutes, then it will be a large open old and messy as she continues to not care about it.

Their eyes are a different story, Deidara had blue eyes, the same color as the sky and vivid, sparkling with emotion. In the eyes of Midori green, soft but cold, she does not use her eyes to express feelings, so it would be wrong if someone expecting her eyes are the windows to the mind soul. In fact, eyes Deidara used to express emotions, Midori use the mouth.

Deidara's eyes like a piece of music, or like the sky, strangely enough, it almost will change color according to your feelings. When he happy, it will sparkle, blue, when he sad, it will bring a blue-gray, murky and dark, when he tired, it's just a simple dark blue, when he angry, blue dark, almost becoming indigo will appear, and a lot of different states. And Midori, with disease-compulsive obsessive disorder of self, she hates lying, she could not bear a lie or to hide, so she likes to say directly what she felt, she would tell her sad when she was sad, she said she happy when she happy, and many other emotions. Like this time.

"Nii chan, I'm bored"

Deidara looked back from the frying pan that you're fried egg, his eyes a blue light as he questioned her sister sometimes its hard to understand.

"Hm?"

"Why do we have to learn here? I hate to be filled with strangers. And ...", Midori winced when her brother pushed a plate of eggs with 2 slices of toast in front of her, "they cleavages, I mean, um, have a bunch of prominent wealthy, are treated better than others. "

"We went there to learn, un, Midori, parental leave such a large amount to the hope we have the best life, un, and this is the best nationally, I promised that this would be the first thing I did after getting birthright, un. Don't care about other thing Midori, only just learning, un. "

Midori frowned again with his brother's answer, she did not like school, she was not hard, she went to her school because he wanted it, while Deidara is a genius, she just had her academic average . But she will do what she wanted him, and she said the school would be a good place for him to show her abilities, so she simply tore a piece of bread before mumbling.

"Okay, but I'm betting that this year will be enough bad as hell."

SasoDei ... ...

The fact proves, Midori always right.

Today is the worst day life Deidara, at worst, the absolute worst, a sign of a bad year as hell.

He and Midori went to school on time, sure, and after he parted Midori to go about her classes, Deidara review timetable to know that he will start the first day with an art class. That's great, Deidara is an artist, you know it, it's in his blood, and he notion that art is only transient. He entered the class, introduced himself and was seated next to a red-headed boy, who carved a beautiful little hand puppet, whom he later said that he was three years his senior, and the genius of art and everything else. Honestly, he was impressed with the wooden puppet that he's done, he used a knife to create the smallest details, beautiful, skilled and professional, so you into the seat, trying to be friendly friendly, trying to talk, and he asked him.

"Brat, according to you, What is art?"

"Art? Un, of course, is the beauty of art, but art is beauty really only exists in the moment, un!"

You know it, sure, he believed in his artistic views, and the red-headed idiot that did not answer, he thought he was stunned by the amazing things he has said or admitted. So he turned around, and saw a smirk see often appear pale lips.

"Brat, the beauty of art is forever with time, things are handed down and preserved from generation to generation, the generation Lancer contemplation and admiration"

"No, un, art is fleeting, life is beautiful only because it will end, things existed for too long will lose value."

"Art is eternal, kid, things exist only in the moment will forever be just a moment, no one will miss it when it's gone, things last forever with time will be remembered . "

"Art is transient, un!"

"Last long"

"Fleeting!"

"Keep silent brat, you still needs to learn a lot."

"What ?! Hey! I did not know what he took as to say it, but he should know him better than anyone what is not, un!"

"Iwa! Silent while I am lecturing!", The female teacher ruler beating down on the table in anger, Deidara found himself unwittingly raise his voice in anger, and the red-headed idiot just laughs on his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he gritted his teeth and let his voice hissed through his teeth.

The red-headed idiot, he quietly remembered every detail deserves a beating on the face of the idiot next to him, red hair, brown eyes, facial expression always bored and thin lips smiling contemptuously damn, stay away from him.

SasoDei ... ... ...

"It's Sasori Akasuna."

"Hm?"

Deidara looked up from his sketch board to see his sister with 4 sandwich slipped into the chair opposite him, still tousled hair and, he noted, was not tied tie, the first 2 buttons are not set, and he frowned a little.

"That," Midori only to sketch board he was doodling on it, "Sasori Akasuna"

That's when Deidara realized in anger as he thought about the red-headed idiot, he had unwittingly drawn him to sketch his board.

"Shit," he whispered, hands tore the paper off the board and sketch it prepares pitcher before he grabbed his sister.

"Hm," Midori smile, a kind smile, 'busted!', and it made him confused.

"Give it back to me, un, Midori, and how do you know who he is?"

"Not until you tell me why he painted him and, ohu god, I do not know Sasori? I came here to learn 90 'and his name fills your ears, third-year student, tech genius arts school, gifted in numerous other areas, one of the hottest fields, the richest, most famous cases, blah blah blah ... now tell me why ?! "

Midori literally leaning on the table, holding the paper between two hands and push it to between him and her, her lips curved into a smile interesting, and Deidara find yourself confused again.

"T-That, tsk, n-no, j-just an accident, un, I did not want to draw him!", He avoided her eyes, slurred answers and leaping Midori 1 again, pressed watching him through the small table, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Oh God, he thought, obsessive-compulsive disorder.

"You know that you just accidentally draw something when you're thinking about it, don't you? Deidara nii chan?"

"Y-yeah, un"

Midori squinting one eye again, she stared into the blue eyes of her brother, looking for a ray lies. But she also knew that he understood her enough to know he should not lie to her.

"Exactly what you think of him huh? Nii san?"

Deidara started roaming around, looking for somewhere to put the eyes in order not to look into the eyes Midori, you also looking for a lie, but he knew. Midori know him enough to know when he is lying, so he whispered small enough for him to hear, and hope she does not listen.

"I thought he was beautiful, un, and the pupets, his pupets, un, they are beautiful."

"Wow? I think the pupets are beauty? The impression that he knew he was saving praise when talking about art?"

Midori sat back in her seat, watching the paper in her hand across her eyes and note when he nodded she admits she's saying. Now she really wanted to see the work of Sasori Akasuna. British artist she is, and she is his biological sister, so she obviously interested in art. She knows a lot about art, no way she can as well as Deidara. She noted, her brother is a genius, again.

"Okay, it's time give it back to me, un," Deidara growled and shrugged Midori, she has achieved the purpose, so she had no reason to hold back the paper. She brought it out in a push hands and instead it fell into the Deidara's open hand, it stopped in mid-air and fly up.

No, it does not fly up, somebody stole it. Someone with red hair.

"So, you're drawing me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara had fallen into so many embarassing situation during the 17 years of his life. He passed all the shameful case. Most tigers. But never in his life, he embarrassed like this.

Sasori stood beside the desk he and Midori was sitting in the dining room, eyes peering picture of himself drawn careless on the paper, and nearly all of the students in the cafeteria turned to look at him and whisper.

"Brat, tell me why you drew me?" Sasori's eyes moved from the piece of paper to scan up to Deidara's face, he laughed, "you like me? "

"No way, un!" Deidara spit out in a kind expression, 'you're paranoia aren't you?', It makes Midori laughed a little, he frowned, his cheeks pink streaks disappeared without trace, " give it back to me, un "

Sasori raised an eyebrow, he was thought Deidara like him by his blush, obviously most people are like that. But after his cheeks pink streaks disappear, and the answer is almost his reflexes, he clearly, he just blushed as he realized everyone was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, "kay, you does not like me, so tell me why did you draw me?"

Deidara looked away, almost did not want to look at the face of the red hair, his lips pursed, and Midori answered for him.

"He has a habit of drawing what impressed him, um, and Sasori Akasuna, including three years as the student elite as you then touching other people's stuff is still impolite"

Deidara smiled, Midori has never disappointed him with her venomous tongue, and Midori gave him a wink, 'ur welcome'. Sasori just look at the two, eyebrow cocked up in the excitement, most newbie in the field are overwhelmed by his fame and friends, they usually choose one of two paths, he surrendered, or avoid him, trying to no hassle, almost very few who want to deal with those who have power in the school.

That means war, he thought.

"So," he laughed, mocking smile of his usual, before resetting the paper down in front of Deidara, "exactly what he impressed on me huh?"

"Unpleasant", Deidara replied, still not looking at Sasori eyes and lips twitched a little.

"Why?" Sasori just smile wider, "but perhaps I like you, kid"

SasoDei ... ...

Lunch ended, and a few hours before the time of Deidara was cruelly taken away with the lesson. But when teachers with voice monotone lecture on the table, he looked down to set the look and brain filled with words of Sasori.

"But perhaps I like you, kid"? what does it meant? Midori said to him in a strange excitement, "oh, you excitement died, your life from now on will not be peaceful again, I have to say selected this school is your biggest mistake"

And with that, Deidara did not understand what the words Sasori say was meant, but he know for sure. As Midori said, he seemed to stick to a bunch of no end of trouble.

"Iwa"

"Hm?" Deidara looked up from his notebook and go back to reality when a voice hit his ear, and he turned his head looking to meet a white hair brushed backwards, purple eyes, he saved attention, a rare color, and he wondered if it was true color of his eyes or he just use of contact lenses?

"You have problems with the Akasuna bastard?", the white-haired man asked, hands twisting pencil, and Deidara note again when you realize that almost half of his shirt buttons open, looked delinquents?

"Not really, but it seems he chose to entertain me in my final year, un, who are you? Why do you care?"

"I'm Hidan, Hidan Yuga", he replied, donate a broad smile to Deidara and Deidara found it such a friendly expression, "as Jashin, bastards, he said, damn famous flood, Kakuzu, Sasori, Yahiko, Kisame, Zetsu, they think they have power in schools, self-important for themself, and put newbie to make fun entertainment for themself, I hate them! And I do not care if they damn famous or not, so if you need help rid bastards, I'll help! "

Deidara smiled, he felt Hidan is straightforward style and loyal, and he liked it, he'll bet Midori will like him as he likes.

"Un, thank you"

"Nothing, and what's your name?"

"Deidara, Deidara Iwa, I think we can be friend, can't we?"

"Of course, anyone who dislike that bastards all can be my friend"

And so, Deidara had first friend at school.

SasoDei ... ...

Deidara was sitting under a tree in the school yard, with sketch drawing board and miscellaneous hand while waiting for the Midori so they can last hom when Hidan come with 2 boys, one with short red hair, and other black hair.

"Hey Deidara" Deidara Hidan waved and nodded to him, some students accidentally walked began murmuring small and avoid, Hidan did not seem to care much about it.

The problem when you oppose the famous, Deidara shrugged his shoulders, but he did not really care. He came here to learn, and it's too much trouble enough.

"Deidara, this is Nagato, Nagato Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha", Hidan introduced with a little bit of excitement, Itachi nodded at him in silent and Nagato smiled at him.

Deidara smiled, and moved over a little to the other can sit down, he've heard about Nagato, Itachi and Sasuke, the three Uchiha, the natural genius. The introduction spoke about them, pretty much, and he honestly did not think he had anything to do with them, so he did not really care. And to be honest, once again, he is quite surprised when Hidan was their friend.

"So, you're the mess with Akasuna in the cafeteria?" Itachi asked tilting his head to get a better look on Deidara, Deidara and saw a pair of red eyes.

"No, he mess with me, un!" Deidara winced in discomfort, but quickly wiped it away from the brain, you do not need to remember the things that bothered him, so he decided to move threads talent, "I've heard about you, un"

"Hm?"

"Nagato and Itachi, you are very famous, and Hidan, I think you do not like the famous, honestly, I was quite surprised when you three play together," said Deidara straightforward, well, his curiosity, and he think it can not hurt anybody.

Nagato laugh a little, smile a little embarrassing frankness Deidara, Itachi and Hidan shrugged smiled a wide smile.

"I do not hate the famous," Hidan recognition, smile never left his lips, "I just hate the bastards Kakuzu and his friend, Itachi and Nagato was have trouble with them, I helped them and we became friends"

"Not really," Itachi said softly, almost a whisper just enough for those who need to hear heard, this makes Deidara thought he was sick or something, later, when he and Itachi closer, he realize it's simply his habit.

"Hm?"

"We have a problem with the famous flood, he offered to help, but he does not help much"

"What? I did not know he was ungrateful map like that Itachi," Hidan said, half screamed.

Deidara smiled, a bit of fun before the difficulty of Hidan, and get a tsk white hair from his friend, it makes Deidara broader smile, "you have exactly the same trouble? Un? "

"There's a guy," Itachi looked up at the trees, apparently trying to recall something, "called, um ... Kisame, clung to me"

"Hoshikage Kisame," Hidan prompt, and weigh a little hazy with Deidara's face, he continued, "genius school sports, athletes swimming world class, one of the famous bastards"

"Oh," Deidara nodded, "Nagato, and you?"

Nagato laugh a little, soft and gentle, Deidara looked at it, and he knew Nagato was embarrassing. He did not want to say, Deidara can not help but remind himself that way. And so, he give Nagato a reassuring smile, "if you do not want to say, it's okay, Nagato"

"No," Nagato said, gently lowered eyelids, long lashes to cover gray eyes of his pale red. And Deidara a bit ecstatic, Nagato really beautiful, you can not help but recognize and realize this is the first time he heard the voice of Nagato, soft and warm, like he himself, "I and Yahiko , um, was best friend, a close relative, then, there is a bit of problem, and I guess, "his voice trailed off, leaving only a whisper," may be he hate me now"

Deidara quiet a bit as he saw the pain spread on each line faces the boys had dark red hair. He never really had a close friend, perhaps he did not understand his feelings at this time. But Midori and he was very close, and he can't help but think, if Midori hate him. Almost immediately he shivered, he did not want to imagine that day, absolutely not.

Hidan take an arms over Nagato's shoulder, gently pat and squeeze in an effort to make him more comfortable. Nagato just grateful to smile and relax, whispered, "okay, I'm fine", and Deidara, who are not really comfortable with mushy scenes painful decision distract.

"Hidan, you also had trouble with them hm?"

"Huh?" Hidan looked at him, confused for a second, but quickly realized the problem right then, "ah, yeah, my first day in school, Kakuzu stingy bastard, Kakuzu Takiga, losing money and he think that's I have stolen it. Then he found the real theif, but because of the damn certain narcissism stink of him, could he not apologize to me, on the contrary, that bastard started find ways to mess with me, "he hissed through his teeth lightly," was one year before "

"one year? Wow, he's really tough"

"Yeah," Hidan nodded and cursed breath, "I hopes this year he will find a new targets, I started bored with having to deal with idiots then"

Hidan discomfort crossed his arms, and through his conner eyes, Deidara saw Itachi smirked a little. There is something make Deidara felt the man name Kakuzu does not merely want to mess with the white hair, but perhaps Hidan just too indifferent, or stupid, to realized. Deidara shrugged, anyway, it's not his job, so he would just shut up, and smirk in interesting like Itachi.

They continued to talk in last 10 minutes then, before Deidara see Midori appears in the main lobby, with a school girl with dark hair, blue cross, a flower origami paper set on the hair. Midori seems quite happy to talk to them, and when she saw Deidara, she gives him a big smile with a wave of his hand and started running towards him.

"Nii san ! Oh god!" Deidara raise an eyebrow with a smile when his sister came running and grabbed his arm in excitement, "Nii san! I just met the most amazing people in my life! Oh god! ! Nii san ! You must to see her! "

Deidara smiled while raise his eyebrows higher in amusement. Yeah, she did, in the end just like normal girls, she will find a m-, wait. He paused, smiling down as he remembered a detail. 'She'?

"Nii san, this is Konan, vice-president of the student council in 3", Midori grabbed the girl and pulled forward, still excited, "oh god, Nii san, I think I like her! "


End file.
